Alex Rider: Operation Gallagher
by RebelleChoupinette
Summary: Alex Rider finally had a normal life. He was in the U.S. now. MI6 could no longer temper with his life. But when the Pleasures' safety is threatened, Alex is forced to take a trip to Gallagher Academy in Virginia. What trouble's will unfold?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so please forgive my crappy writing. As you can see it is a crossover between Gallagher girls and Alex rider cause Cammie Morgan and Alex Rider are like my two all-time favorite spies. The story takes place after Scorpia Rising and Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy so that they are the same age. I'm not sure if I'm gonna include a little Calex action cause I'm kinda already a Zammie fan but I'll see what happens. Onwards fellow reader!

**Chapter 1**

The phone buzzed loudly at 2 a.m. in the morning. The fair haired boy in the bed groaned. Almost half a sleep, he read the print on the tiny phone screen. "Alex! Go to bed!" his friend, Sabina Pleasure, moaned from across the hall. "Sorry!" He called back, declining the call on the phone. This didn't stop whoever was on the other end of the line. Perhaps it was Tom Harris, calling to see how it was across the pond.

Alex didn't care. He had mid-terms in about 2 weeks. As far as he was concerned, Tom could wait. However, if it was MI6, he really had no intention of calling them back. Life had been normal ever since his last mission with Scorpia and he intended to keep it that way.

Living with the Pleasures weren't all that bad. Sabina had introduced him to her circle of friends. He was no longer seen as weak and sickly all the time. Sports weren't a problem anymore because he could actually attend the practices. He was content. Even so, the sting of Jack's death was still there, especially when he thought himself responsible. If he'd had to choose between Jack and a normal life, he'd choose Jack in a heartbeat.

Good, kind hearted Jack, who'd been taking care of him since he was seven. The redheaded American shared a bond with him that simply couldn't be replaced by anyone. It was so hard accepting the fact she was gone.

Sabina could tell that the Alex she knew wasn't completely there anymore. Edward and Liz Pleasure tried their best to be the parents Alex never had. Alex knew they did their best. They gave him food, an education, a home. He really couldn't complain.

The phone rang for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "Just answer it already!" Sabina all but screamed from the other side of the hallway. Grabbing his phone, Alex clicked the answer button. "Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Alex?" breathed a familiar voice from the other end of the line.

The voice was feminine and slightly blunt. Alex prayed he was just hearing it wrong. "Well it's not batman if that's what you're thinking," Alex muttered, barely awake.

"This is Mrs. Jones," she added ignoring his last comment. Alex hadn't spoken to her since she became the new head of MI6 special operations. He could almost hear her shifting the peppermint in her mouth.

"What now!" Alex complained, burying his face in the pillow.

Normally he would've composed himself better but it was 2:17 in the morning and MI6 already agreed to stay out of his life.

"We need you to go down to Callie's Infamous Amphibians at 8 a.m. sharp," she stated briefly. Alex groaned in reply. "I can't exactly do that if you're calling me in the middle of the night," he snapped sleepily.

"Just go," the woman replied and hung up the phone.

Alex could disobey this order, but his thoughts carried him back to all the times MI6 had 'persuaded' him as they would call it. There really was no point in arguing. _Lovely_, Alex thought, _MI6 is back in my life again._

In a few hours or so, he stood in front of a tiny shop called Callie's Infamous Amphibians. When he entered, the smell of swamp filled his nose. No doubt it was the fault of the creature's that lurked there. The walls were neatly lined with tanks and terrariums filled with a variety of scaly skinned animals. A young woman was posted at the cash register.

For some reason, the woman's warm expression reminded Alex of Jack. "Can I help you?" she asked politely, looking up from her _Seventeen_ Magazine. Alex searched his brain on what to say. Mrs. Jones hadn't exactly given him directions on what to do when he got there. "I'm Alex Rider," was all he could come up with.

The woman nodded. She pressed a series of numbers on the cash register. "Go ahead towards the back," she smiled. Alex continued forward, passing the purple curtain draped on the doorway. The whole thing seemed like a _déjà vu_ moment.

It was all coming back to him.

Callie's Infamous Amphibians was clearly a hidden base for the CIA. What would they want with him? Alex made it a point to inform them that he was strictly retired. Despite that fact, there was a feeling in the back of his mind that they wouldn't take that point kindly.

Once he was inside the room, he felt a slight shift below him. Was the floor moving? He thought. He didn't have time to check. A man with grizzled white hair matching a white mustache sat comfortably in a small table at the corner. It was none other than the deputy director of operations in the Cover Actions section in the CIA, Joe Bryne.

A gorgeous woman Alex couldn't recognize was sitting beside him. Her hair was long and dark, her skin unblemished, like a cover girl on Maybelline commercials.

"Mr. Rider," she breathed softly.

"Woman I don't know," he acknowledge, his eyebrows rose.

The woman gave a slight smile at that. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Rachel Morgan, headmistress of Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women," she began. Alex nodded politely, letting her know he was listening. "Gallagher Academy is a spy school and we would be delighted if you would assist in a test we are preparing for the girls," the woman continued, "I have read your file. I believe that my girls could really learn from what you have to offer. They'd have the chance to see a real, teenage agent in the course of action, especially one as renowned as you."

Alex considered it for a moment. "With all due respect Ms. Morgan," he said. "Mrs." She interrupted. "Mrs. Morgan, I am a retired MI6 agent," he continued, trying to be polite. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that," Joe Bryne coughed. Alex started to go through his vocabulary of swear words. What Joe was about to say couldn't have been good. Alex could only brace himself for what was about to be said next.

"We were trying to avoid informing you this but it seems that your position in the U.S. had been compromised. We've received a few serious threats to yours as well as the Pleasures' safety. A few of your past missions has left a few people wanting revenge," Byrne informed him, "And the CIA, has been generous enough to have been providing you with protection in exchange for your full cooperation should the need ever arise."

"So you're black mailing me," Alex replied bluntly.

"We're asking you to reconsider," Byrne smiled mischievously. Alex sighed deeply. He was 16. He'd thought he'd gotten over all the schemes and black mail. Unfortunately, fate was not that kind.

"Fine, as long as you make sure the Pleasures are safe," Alex said sternly.

Joe nodded in response. Alex turned to Mrs. Morgan, "So what is it you want me to do?"

"Alex why the bloody hell are you packing!" Sabina questioned from the doorway. A look of worry came across her pale, freckled face. "I have…an assignment," Alex replied reluctantly. Sabina cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "I thought you were done with that," Sabina sighed sadly. Alex nodded. "I was but I'm being black mailed again," he frowned, packing a pair of cargo shorts in his suitcase.

His fingers found their way to his blonde hair. Sabina stepped further into the room. "Alex," she breathed, clamping her hand on his shoulder, "I'm not going to lose you, am I?" She didn't even try to hide the worry in her voice. Alex turned to face her, taking her into the safety of his arms.

"I lost Jack, Sab. I'm not going to lose you too," he replied sadly. Sabina feared the hot tears forming by her eyelids. She couldn't let Alex see her cry. He was Alex Rider, world renowned teenage spy. He's been involved in a high speed while riding a bicycle. He took down the notorious Scorpia organization 3 times. He was shot in the chest and lived. Alex was practically superhuman.

Sabina was well aware of Alex's missions. Alex told her every gruesome detail from the crushing of Julia Rothman by hot air balloon, to the suicide of General Sarov. He couldn't keep it a secret anymore. The ghosts of his past came to haunt him in his dreams.

"So what are you going to do?" she said, her voice muffled by Alex's shirt. He shrugged in reply. "Flying to Virginia. I'm basically going to teach. Sort of like a simulation. The headmistress wants to test the girls in mostly detection and interrogation. Nothing too dangerous," he assured her.

"That's good," Sabina managed to sniffle. She pulled away, making her way to her room. She returned a minute later, placing an envelope in Alex's suitcase. "I'll be waiting here for you," she smiled, "Don't open it till you get there." Alex smiled back taking her into the warmth of his arms once more. He held her there for a brief moment, letting go to finish packing.

An hour later, Alex was met at the airport by Rachel Morgan and they flew to Virginia together. Other than the brief information given by Mrs. Morgan about the Academy and its residents, they flew in silence.

Alex was to infiltrate the school without being detected and find all of his items from his suitcase. Mrs. Morgan told him that the girls would be informed of a false dire event that has required her complete and full attention, so the girls would be forced to deal with him themselves. The whole thing was a test on how well the girls could handle themselves.

They had finally arrived at the academy. It was surrounded by huge walls covered with ivy. A wrought-iron gate stood as sentry to the age-old mansion. It was large enough to shelter a hundred civilians. Alex was given a copy of the positions of the defense mechanisms of the estate before he was dropped off about a block away.

"Good luck," was all Mrs. Morgan said before proceeding through the gates in her limo.

If he got this done fast enough, he could get on with his normal life back in California. Where to start? From what it said on the defense system maps, the gate was definitely not an option. He could try scaling the wall, but that would alert the alarm systems. He looked around thoughtfully. The delivery truck looked promising.

Alex looked around to find two cameras looking down at the gate. They swiveled around every now and then. He had about a ten-second window to get to the truck.

It wasn't the cameras that were a problem. He had just barely made it under when the truck rumbled alive. As fast as he could, he grabbed onto the truck's metal underbelly and hoisted himself off the ground. The hood of his sweatshirt was barely an inch off the floor.

Holding on with all the strength he could muster, he breathed a sigh of relief as the truck grumbled to a stop. By the surroundings, Alex concluded the truck had brought him to the back of the school. He supposed he could hide in the boxes of whatever they were delivering. There could be heat sensors.

Alex looked around for cameras. There were only a few but if he could make it to the wall in time, the crevices could conceal him. Above him was an open window on the second floor. He placed his hands on each side of the academy's walls and began to hoist himself up. The delivery men were too engrossed in their work to even see him, just as Alex had suspected.

Climbing the wall was just like the time he'd climbed to second floor through a chimney on his 2nd mission. It was much easier now. Since then, Alex had gained extra muscle from football. The window was just within reach. He reached out with one hand, grabbing the side of the window, losing his traction on the other wall. His body swung to the side. He almost lost his grip on the side, the metal plate digging into his hand.

He swung his other hand up, giving him some force. With gravity working against him, he hoisted himself up and into the room. Luckily, there was no one inside. Alex had always had the luck of the devil. He inspected the palm of his hand. There was a deep red mark spread across it. "Lovely," he sighed and continued to walk further.

In front of him was a couch, behind that a book shelf. The mahogany desk gave him the impression that this was someone's office. To his right, a swivel chair spun to face him. He wasn't alone after all. Fortunately, the person in the chair was familiar.

"Welcome to Gallagher Academy, Mr. Rider," Rachel Morgan smiled.

**A/N:** And there's the first chapter (: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review at the bottom. Whoa. My first fan fiction. Please tell me if it's good! Or if it's bad! I'm really trying to improve my writing skills. Well anyways I'll probably have the next chapter up soon if you guys like it. Happy Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again fanfic readers! It is I, RebelleChoupinette with another chapter of my fan fiction! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry this took a while. I got my charger back around the time I started school and from there I was super busy with things. I am aware it is short but at least it's there. Here is the second one! Dun dun duuuuun!

**Chapter 2**

Cammie Morgan sat down with a tray full of continental breakfast foods. Across her sat 2 gorgeous girls, one having glowing cappuccino colored skin and caramel eyes, the other with stark black hair and bright blue eyes.

"What'd you get on your History of Espionage essay?" the girl with the caramel eyes asked in Japanese.

The sign for today read Japanese, meaning if the girls were to converse, it would have to be in Japanese. "I don't think she's listening to you Bex," said the girl with the stark black hair, "She's too busy thinking about Mr. Goode."

Macey McHenry wasn't wrong. It was only two weeks ago that 15 boys from Blackthorne came to stay at Gallagher Academy. Cammie never admitted she was smitten with the boy, Zachery Goode, but Macey could tell. Maybe it was the way that she was busy picking apart her muffin rather than eating it, or the way her friend's mind was somewhere else. Either way, it could only mean one thing. Cammie had a crush.

"Earth to Cammie!" Bex exclaimed, waving her arms to get Cammie's attention.

This worked. Cammie looked up. "Yes?" she answered, raising a forkful of eggs to her mouth.

"You know," Bex began, "Ever since that kiss with Zach you've been so, what's the word-love-struck." Cammie snorted. "What me? No I don't love anyone and I'm not thinking about him," she stated in a matter-of-fact manner, "I'm thinking about our finals." It was Macey's turn to snort. "Right," she snickered, "Why think about Zach's muscles when you can think about running 5 miles for a fitness final in PE."

Somewhere behind her rang an 'Oopsie Daisy!' This had to be the girls' other best friend Liz. She never meant to be so clumsy. She just was. It's one of the reasons why she preferred to be in doors with a computer key board at her finger tips and not out doing field work.

The skinny blonde girl made her way to the girls' table with an excited look on her face. "Cammie! I heard your mom has an announcement to make!" she informed them, "Do you know what it's about?" Cammie shook her head. Just because she was the headmistress's daughter, it didn't mean she knew what was going on. "She hasn't told me anything," Cammie replied with a blueberry muffin in hand.

"Hmm, I wonder if it's another mission with those hunky Blackthorne boys," Bex smiled. Apparently, she'd taken a liking to a boy by the name of Grant.

"Probably not," Macey said, pulling out a compact, "They just left. I doubt they're coming back again." Cammie shrugged. Another visit didn't sound too bad. After those last words from Zach, it would've been nice to pick up where they left off. He did say he always finishes what he starts. With the way he had left things, it was hard to keep him out of mind.

Her mother stood radiant s ever at the podium. She cleared her throat, commanding attention. "Good morning, girls," she greeted. A tired yet cheery good morning chorused through the room. "I regret to inform you that the CIA is face with pressing problems," Mrs. Morgan began, "This requires our staff's full attention." The room was hushed waiting for her to say what was implied. "Classes will be held off for a week," she continued, "And you will be allowed to do as you please." A few girls whispered a few cheers but kept quiet.

"But, this means you will be forced to fend for yourself," Mrs. Morgan added, "Should a problem arise, you take care of it yourselves. If you are unable to do so, we will not permit you to be unsupervised ever again, are we all clear?" Everyone agreed in unison.

The excitement that followed was hectic. The staff of Gallagher Academy took a day to prep themselves for whatever pressing matter they had to take care of.

Cammie walked through the halls by the door rooms, hearing chatter of sleep overs and going out into town. _Going out into town_. This made her think of Josh. She recalled a time when she would sneak out into Roseville just to see him. She pushed the thought away thinking it was in the past. Those sorts of thoughts are best left in the past.

She needed to see her mom. What matter was so important that every single one of the staff members had to deal with it? It must be really bad if it calls their full attention. As she made her way through the hallways outside the classroom, she couldn't help but feel she was being watched. It was one of those random inklings.

She looked around, expecting Bex to pop out of nowhere. No one was around. Cammie sighed. She was probably just being paranoid. Recent events made her welcome paranoia. She entered her mother's office. Mrs. Morgan sat in her desk, looking through the contents of a manila folder. "Cammie," she smiled, "What's up?"

Cammie took a seat in the chair opposite. "I don't know," Cammie sighed, "What is up?" She was referring to the 'pressing matter at hand.' Hopefully, her mom would know what she was talking about with no further need of asking about it.

"It's nothing to worry about," her mother reassured her, "It's a job that takes a lot of manpower." Cammie nodded. So maybe it wasn't that serious. Her mother shuffled her papers back into the folders. "Cameron," she began. Cammie nodded in response. "It was a tough decision, leaving you girls alone for the week, so I want you to prove that we made the right decision," Mrs. Morgan continued, "If something does go wrong, resolve it in the best of your ability. You, being my daughter, need to set an example and make sure you are well capable of handling things. If worse comes to worse, take charge and come out a hero."

"I will," Cammie sighed, "But I'm a spy mom, not a hero. Don't expect too much of me." Mrs. Morgan laughed, "Even spies are heroes, baby girl. Besides, you're a Morgan. Don't ruin the reputation." Cammie gave a slight smile to that. "So are we going to have a good bye dinner?" Cammie asked, "Do you have time to?" Mrs. Morgan checked her watch. "Why, I believe I do," she smiled.


End file.
